Can't Help Loving You
by bobachubs
Summary: Lucy and Natsu meet at Magnolia High. They start to develop feelings for each other, but will their futures tear their strong bond apart? Or will love reunite them in the end.


**I've decided to create a new story. I just couldn't stop myself. I'll still be updating my other one, so don't worry.**

 **IMPORTANT: This fanfic is based of a gum music video I saw. Most of you probably could guess the song based on the title. HEHE**

* * *

"Wait you missed a spot!" Layla was doing last minute touches on her daughter's hair.

"Ew, Mom! Don't lick your fingers," the blonde cried while trying to dodge her mom's skillful hands. She was in high school now and her parents still cling to her like their lives depend on it.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to look your best. You're going to be a senior today," Layla wiped an imaginary tear away from her cheek.

Lucy watched her mom and immediately, her face expression softened. Although she would never admit, she loves her mom more than anything in the world.

Lucy decided to wear black leggings, a maroon tank with a leather jacket to cover her shoulders, and brown knee length boots to match the autumn season. If anyone asked, Lucy would say she doesn't like school but, honestly, she looks forward to all the homework and events every day. Life would be boring with out school. To top off the outfit, she swung her favorite backpack around her shoulders and hopped down the stairs.

"Good morning," Lucy's father, Jude, said. Although he isn't really a bad person, Lucy never gets to see him that much because he's alway out on business trips. It is very rare that her father goes to work late.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lucy couldn't figure out why her dad would be at home at this hour.

Jude stood up from the couch and placed the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Not even a good morning? High schoolers are so impolite these days," he joked a little and started shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! I meant, good morning Dad!" Lucy tried to put her best enthusiastic face on, but her dad didn't buy it. Well, she tried.

"I've decided to send you to school today," Jude walked over to the breakfast table.

Lucy was actually planning to walk to school with Levy, her best friend. "Oh, okay," Lucy sat down on the kitchen chair and sent a quick text to Levy.

Lucy: _Sorry. Dad's sending me to school today. Meet you at the spot up front?_

Levy. _Aw, it's okay Lu-chan. I'll meet you there. :)_

Jude looked dumbfounded at Lucy. Here, he was trying to have a conversation with his only daughter, and she was texting away on her phone. 'I swear, kid these days,' he mentally thought.

"I'll meet you in the car!" Jude shouted toward Lucy while stepping out of the door.

Lucy just 'mhm'ed, finishing her text with Levy with one hand while using her other hand to feed herself with a spoon. She decided to have cornpops and milk today. Her favorite cereal combination.

As soon as she finished, Lucy reached for the doorknob, "Mom! I'm leaving!" When she heard no response, she twisted the doorknob until all of a sudden, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Ooof! Mom!" Lucy was struggling between life and death at this point.

"I can't believe it. My little baby is finally a senior," Layla was suffocating her daughter at the moment, rubbing her cheek against hers in an affectionate way.

"That's it. I'm leaving," Lucy opened the door and stepped outside.

"Wait! You still missed a spot!" Layla tried to reach for Lucy's hair again only to have her daughter shut the door in her face and turn to run to the car.

"Bye Mom." With one last wave, Lucy hopped into her dad's car before it drove off.

"Well, here we are." Jude parked on the side of a curb next to Magnolia High School, leaving Lucy to walk the rest of the short distance.

"Thanks Dad," the both sat there looking at each other wondering if they should hug, or if Lucy should give him a cheek kiss. Finally, they settled on a really awkward fist bump which, of course, Jude had no idea what was happening. However, they both laughed afterwards and just decided to go with it. It was moments like these that Lucy really felt connected to her dad.

With one last look at the car, Lucy turned toward the school's direction and began marching off. When she reached the front gates, she sighed and muttered a quick 'Well, here I go'. She mustered up all her confidence and took a step, into her final year of high school. Immediately, memories start to flood in, and she smiled while closing her eyes for a moment until someone bumped into her. She felt herself falling until a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up.

"Oi! Sorry about that," Lucy turned her head around and was met with a pink-haired boy.

"Oh no. It was my fault. I kind of drifted off for a moment," Lucy said embarrassedly.

"Who the hell daydreams in the middle of walking?" the pinkette muttered under his breath but, unfortunately, Lucy heard it.

"Hey. Who the hell dyes their hair pink?" Lucy countered him.

The boy simply looked at Lucy amusedly and smirked. "Touché."

The two shared a competitive look in their eyes and, at the same time, headed opposite directions.

"Lu-chan!" a small petite blue haired girl wearing a mini orange dress started running towards Lucy.

"Levy!" Lucy embraced the girl.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," Levy frowned.

"I know. We need to catch up," Lucy said and motioned toward a spot under a tree in front of the school. The outside was crowded with students by now.

"Well, you know that summer job I took?" Levy asked with her cheeks tinted a bit with pink.

"Yeees?" Lucy responded, eager for what's about to come next.

"I met this guy and-"

"Oh my gosh Levy. Is he cute? You better have used protection!" Lucy rambled on and on kind of acting like a mother figure.

Levy flushed a million shades of red. "No, no. Nothing happened. We worked together."

"Is that it?" Lucy asked a bit skeptically.

"Well, no. We talked a lot. On the last day of work, I freaked out because I wouldn't be able to see him again and then I sort of kissed him on the cheek, and left," Levy look toward the field area.

Lucy giggled at Levy's behavior. Never in her years of friendship has she seen her best friend act like this. "What's his name?" Lucy was curious to know.

"Gajeel Redfox." Levy turned back to Lucy.

"Yes?" A deep voice spoke, the person's shadow now lingering over Levy. Lucy looked behind Levy dumbfounded while Levy sat frozen on the grass, eyes as widened as the soccer balls a groups of boys nearby were kicking around.

"Uh, Levy? Is that Gajeel?" Lucy spoke up.

Levy snapped out of her trance and turned around, her face expression unchanging.

Gajeel then started waving his hands in front of her facing saying, "Shrimp? Eh, you probably can't hear me from down there." Gajeel let out a _gihi_ sound to his own joke, leaving Lucy to wonder what kind of laugh that was.

"G-Ga-Gajeel!" Levy finally said.

"That's my name," the pierced boy looked like he was having fun.

"What are you doing here?!" Levy shouted.

"Geez, calm your tits. I go here, okay? Surprise," Gajeel smiled down and crossed his arms.

"Yo, metal face! Get your ass back here," a familiar voice shouted from a distance.

"Coming," Gajeel replied back, "See ya later shrimp." And, he ran off.

The girls were silent for about a minute, and Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "So, that was Gajeel?"

"Uh huh."

"What's with his face" Lucy asked, intimidated by all the piercings.

"Uh huh."

"Are you going to continue staring at that ant like that?" Lucy was feeling uncomfortable now.

"Uh huh."

A rang sounded from the school.

"Well, I guess that's the first bell. Ooh, let me see your schedule," Lucy took Levy's hand and brought her on her feet.

The two started to compare their schedules. They were more than happy to have mostly everything together. The only class they don't dare share is first period, and that is chemistry.

Sadly, they had to part ways but cheered up by reminding each other that they can meet in second period.

Lucy started heading inside school campus when she heard someone call out, "Watch out!" On instinct, Lucy turned her head only to be tackled onto the ground in the arms of the guy who broke her fall.

"You can open your eyes now," someone said.

Lucy opened her eyes to find the same pinkette she had encountered earlier.

His hands were dangerously close to one of her breasts. On instinct, Lucy let a _KYAH_ sound and punched whoever dared to try and touch her girly parts. However, her fist met with some rock hard muscles, the pinkette not even flinching in the slightest.

"You know, for a girl you're pretty strong," The pinkette tried to compliment the blonde.

"Uh, could you get off me?" Lucy was turning red from all the curious stares directed towards her.

"Oh. Right," The boy offered Lucy a hand and started to tug on one of the strings on his scarf in a sheepish manner.

"Flame Brain!" A deep and husky voice said.

"What you want, Icicle Freak?" The pink haired male changed expressions at the sight of his frenemy walking over.

"Would you stop flirting already? The bell just rang, or are you too stupid to even notice?" The raven haired boy scoffed under his breath.

"I couldn't hear, it was too bright outside." The pinkette tried retorting back.

After hearing that, Lucy clutched to her stomach and fell back on the soft grass laughing her guts out.

The two boys turned their heads to the blonde on the grass, interested.

"Hey! Who you laughing at?" The pinkette scowled although he really liked the sound of the blonde's laughter.

"You..you're..such..an..an idiot!" Lucy finally managed to speak after several heavy pants.

"Well at least someone here's smart!" The raven hair boy spoke up, happy to find someone to deal with his friend.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster," The raven haired male extended his hand out to Lucy.

As Lucy reached out to shake Gray's hand, another tanner hand snuck in between the gap and took Lucy's hand instead.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," The pinkette shook Lucy's hand.

The two boys both stared at the blonde in silence waiting for her to introduce herself.

After realizing that she hadn't introduced herself yet, Lucy's eyes widened and she blurted out, "Lucy", immediately covering her face in embarrassment after.

The two boys tried to swing their arms over Lucy's shoulders while she had her face buried in her hands, but ended up punching each others faces.

Lucy did not notice and just began walking to her first period, leaving the two unconscious on the floor.


End file.
